dicefandomcom-20200214-history
Daewoong
Daewoong is an A rank Dicer and the temporary leader of the Class 8 Family, a short-lived clan of Dicers that was eventually defeated by Dongtae and Taebin. Appearance He is a tall, brown-haired student with eyes that always appear to be closed. His frame is slightly bigger than most of the other leading the reader to believe his build was natural and not dice made. Personality No Eyes has been seen to be quite exploitative and manipulative. For example, he was first seen exploiting Beaver's desire for Dice in order to further his own goals of defeating Dongtae and Taebin and winning the quest of capturing Eunju. He is also acts principally in his own self-interests, such as when he abandoned and fled from Sungchul's and Beaver's group of Dicers once Mooyoung finally turned on them and began killing them. In general, No Eyes is your typical schoolyard bully, except with special powers. History Mr No-eyes first appears demanding satisfaction from Bowl-hair after the latter destroyed the soccer ball they were playing with. During the ensuing fight, he is the one who convinces his adversary - both having already recognised a Dicer in each other - to follow X's quest to continue the fight until onlookers are injured. This portrays No-eyes as a greedy and reckless man. These traits are confirmed later when No-eyes founds the Class 8 Family, a guild of Dicers. In principle, it is an association intended to make Dicers join forces and increase the number of quests they fulfill, and a way for people to become Dicers, but No-eyes uses it as a personal fief: he makes other Dicers into underlings and wannabes into servants, and even goes to the point of buying fake red dice to trick then into thinking they got synchronised Dice and are closer to get blue ones. His power remains unchallenged until X issues the mass quest on Eunju. The Class 8 family and the Three Beautiful Hags ally to capture her, but Taebin and Dongtae throw a wrench in the works. While Dongtae chases Eunju, Taebin takes on the entire family. Another trait of No-eyes becomes evident there: despite having a reinforced body that is very hard to harm, he is a coward. He incites his underlings to fight, but doesn't enter the fray himself until there is no one left, and Taebin is exhausted and bleeding from a stab. Even so, he fails, because Taebin gets serious and punches No-eyes so hard that he loses all the will to fight unaided. By this time, most of his commanded have already realised that No-eyes does not have their interests in mind, but he manages to regain some authority briefly by knocking Dongtae down from behind and restarting the attack on Eunju. Again things come to naught, because Dongtae becomes an A ranker and acquires the Time Pause skill. He easily throws the attackers into confusion and humiliates No-eyes, holding him by the shirt on the edge of the rooftop. Dongtae then proceeds to sway the crowd away from No-eyes by creating a new guild with fair rules. Mr No-eyes ends up running away in shame, making a feeble attempt to save face. Later, he is seen trying to steal Dice from other players as part of a Golden Die quest. Powers and Abilities Through Dice Points, No Eyes has increased his endurance to a superhuman level. It can be seen during his fight with Bowl-hair Weirdo when Bowl-hair refused to compensate for kicking and bursting a football he was playing with his mates. Bowl-hair's Dice enhanced kicks met it's equal as No Eyes resisted them effortlessly. A bystander later decides to intervene to stop the two, ending up breaking his arm by Bowl-hair's powerful kick. The fight soon escalated into a brawl involving bystanders due to a new Dice quest sent by X. Upon completing his Golden Dice quest, No Eyes has obtained the ability "cloaking" (invisibility). Being the perverted fool he is, his first attempts on using the ability outside was to sneak a peek on a lady's underwear, steal from a convenient store and head to the public bath to fulfill his fantasies which failed because the public bath was closed. No Eyes also attempted to use his invisibility when captured by Beaver Boy, but his efforts to escape failed due to Beaver Boy's psychokinesis and quick thinking of wrapping No Eyes with a large cloth. However, he was later able to use his invisibility to flee the scene when Mooyoung began killing Beaver and the other Dicers who were Mooyoung's followers. Relationships Bowl-hair: No Eyes and Bowl hair were originally antagonistic of each other when they fought each other in a schoolyard argument-turned-brawl. However, they later became allies when they decided to unite their strengths as Dicers to rule the school. Together, they formed and became the leaders of the Class 8 family, and exploited other schoolkids who were greedy for Dice by promising them fresh Dice if they accomplished the missions that No Eyes and Bowl Hair gave them. They were also not afraid to use force to get what they wanted, such as when Bowl Hair scared Beaver into submission with a powerful kick that he mis-aimed on purpose. References Category:Character Category:Male Category:Dicer Category:Minor Character